


Night at the Movies

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, NASCAR, Ryan Blaney - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: Ryan Blaney takes his girlfriend to see "It", just, she has other plans in mind ;)





	Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly do not know how the movie “It” starts - so this is just pure fiction!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you seriously taking me to see It?” I rolled my eyes at Blaney, who had a sheepish grin on his face. It was his turn to decide what we were doing on date night and I knew exactly what he had in mind when he pulled into the movie theater’s parking lot.  
“Um, yes.” He laughed, knowing full aware that I do not like scary movies. “I promise it’s nothing gory or bad. Besides, I’ll hold you when you get scared.”  
“More like me holding you when you get scared.” I laughed, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him towards the concession stand once he got our tickets. “At least buy me some popcorn,” I gave him a grin and a small kiss on his cheek as he shook his head. I may not like scary movies, but I would endure this knowing full well he owes me. 

Going to a late showing is always tricky, there’s either no seats at all, or the theater is completely empty. Thankfully, we got there early enough to secure two seats in the back row before the room completely filled up.

“Do you want to hold my hand now, or later?” Ryan teased, reaching into the bowl of popcorn in my lap and laughing.  
I threw a handful of popcorn in his face, “funny.” He let out a hearty laugh that made my heart flutter in my chest. I love this boy so much. 

Soon after, the lights dimmed and the previews started to roll. I told myself to chill and the movie wouldn’t be as scary as I imagined it will be. I do not like clowns so I knew I was in for a doozy, but Ryan kept a tight grip on my hand and leaned into me a little bit, which I was secretly grateful for. 

The movie started just like any other scary movie; everything seemed perfect but you knew it wasn’t going to stay like that. A lonely red balloon rose from a gutter, flying high into the sky. The camera panned over families enjoy the outdoors, children playing in parks. It was perfect, or so it seemed.

The music shifted as another balloon stood still in the middle of the street, a white gloved hand holding it firmly and suddenly the sky turns black, thunder and lightning filled the movie theatre, I couldn’t help but jump.  
“Scared already?” Ryan whispered into my ear.  
I turned to look at him, wrinkling my nose, “shut up.” He just smiled.

The rain continued in the movie, the scenes shifting from a kid chasing after another balloon in a yellow raincoat; to the rain hitting a tin roof where a couple was making out in a bed.

The scene distracted me from what was really going on. I knew the clown was inching forward towards the house this couple was in, but the intensity of the makeout session had it’s affects on me - because it was so much more than that. 

The guys hand traveled down the girl's chest, her lacey bra barely covering her breasts and down, down until his hand found her matching panties. I rolled my eyes at the fact that of course, she had matching underwear on, when does that ever happen in real life? Do I need to remind you that you spent twenty minutes looking for your matching set? I inwardly rolled my eyes at my inner thought and watched as the camera panned down the girl’s legs, her panties now in a ball on the floor, next to a pair of red and white clown shoes.

The couple was unaware of what was going on - as I would be too. The guy was between the girl’s legs, fucking her nice and slow. 

Their moans went straight to my core. 

I tried to squeeze my legs together, but I knew it was no use, I wouldn’t be able to get a release until much, much later.

As their climaxes began to build, I could hear my heart start to beat faster, my breathing getting heavier. It was like I could feel what she felt, every thrust… and then they came, loudly. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the last time Ryan and I were intimate, it’s been way too long.

I tuned out what was happening in the movie now, thinking nothing more of what was going to come later. I know Ryan is a gentleman, but a part of me wishes he would be more... thrilling. We’ve tried having sex in his truck, but he was worried someone might see us.

Well, things are going to change, starting right now.

I unlaced my fingers from him, taking his hand and placing it on my inner thigh, cursing myself for not wearing a skirt, but I was going to have my way, no matter what. He squeezed me, and yeah, that’s not where I wanted him.

I pretended to watch the movie, moving his hand further to my center. “I want you,” I whispered, kissing right beneath his ear. He stilled, not even a breath, “right here, right now.” I finally pressed his hand to my hot center, needing him to touch me with no fabric in the way.  
“Babe,” he groaned, resting his head on my shoulder, I could feel his hot breath on me and I really wish I was feeling that on my inner thighs instead.  
“Please,” I whispered, squeezing my legs together to trap his hand there, rolling my hips slightly. “I need you.” I moaned low enough just so he could hear me, placing my hand on top of his and putting pressure.  
“You’re gonna kill me,” his voice was strained between staying quiet and the affect I had on him. 

Instead of answering, I grabbed the hand from between my legs, bringing it up to my mouth and placed a single kiss on his palm. Then I sucked on two of his fingers, swirling my tongue before letting go with a single ‘pop’. 

Ryan looked at me with hooded eyes and if we weren’t in a full movie theater, I know he would throw me over his lap and fucked me, right here, and right now. But we can’t do that… yet. I gave him a wicked smile, knowing I was going to get what I wanted with the promise of so much more later tonight, if we even make it back to my place - which I’m betting on we don’t. 

I placed my jacket on my lap so no wandering eyes can see what we were up to, but by the screams and intensity of what was going on in the movie, no one would be paying attention to us. I unbuttoned my jeans, unzipping and opened my legs as wide as I could. I leaned into Ryan, holding onto his arm as his hand snaked beneath my jacket, my jeans, and then under my panties.

“Fuck,” he cursed. I inhaled sharply as he slowly slipped one finger between my slit. “You’re soaked.”  
“I was thinking about how I couldn’t wait to fuck you when we got home.” He groaned, adding another finger.

Slowly, he started rubbed my clit in a small circle; the jolt of pleasure shot right through my body. I was hyper aware of our surroundings and the whole experience just made it so much more. No one knew what he was doing to me under my jacket. No one was paying attention to how my hips were moving with his fingers, that now started to pick up it’s pace. No one paid attention to the little moans I was making, or how I was holding onto Blaney to keep me grounded because the way he was finger fucking me had me soaring.

Blaney’s fingers worked their magic; with every passing of my clit, I could feel the pleasure building and building. He would tease me though, rubbing me quickly, bringing me to the edge and then stopping before I fell over. I groaned his name softly when he did this. I wanted to come so bad, my sensitive clit was begging for more attention… more of him.

I needed Ryan Blaney like I never needed him before.

“More,” I managed to say. I was afraid to even open my mouth in fear that a loud moan would escape my lips. “I need more.” He let out a huff at my desperate plea, I could only imagine how much this was turning him on. I made a mental note to suck him off on the ride home, but that thought soon disappeared when he slipped a finger in me.

I held my breath, my legs opening wider for him as he inserted another one. I wasn’t full, like I would be if I was riding his cock, but his fingers knew me inside and out and he knows exactly how to touch me in a way that has me coming undone. 

I melted into my seat, closing my eyes and not caring I was surrounded by strangers. The movie was loud enough to drown out my little mews, and the sound of my wet pussy as Blaney rubbed my clit with his thumb and as his two fingers went in and out of me. 

I continued to ride his fingers, the building of pleasure intensifying with every touch. My legs began to shake, my breathing began to quicken. I was losing myself to his touch and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Ryan,” I moaned, secretly thanking the movie for being so loud, “I’m gonna…” I couldn’t finish my thought, his fingers were moving so fast. In and out, and around my clit. It was too much and not enough.  
“That’s it, babygirl, ride my fingers. If you think this is good, imagine how much better my cock would feel against your tight little cunt.”  
“Fuck.” 

I completely lost it at his words; I buried my head into his arm, biting back a loud moan as I began to shake. Warmth flooded my whole body as my orgasm blossomed from my center, wave after wave of pleasure filtered through me. 

Ryan retrieved his cum covered fingers from my pussy, rubbing my sensitive clit a few more times. “Ryan,” I moaned, trying to grab his hand but his fingers held me captive.  
“I can’t wait to lick you clean, only for you to come on my tongue all over again.” 

Oh.

Fuck.

I closed my eyes, sinking down in my seat, and let out a breathless moan. My hips stuttered, my toes curled, and I held onto Ryan as his fingers rubbed my clit slowly. So. Fucking. Slow. I could feel another orgasm, it was right… “there.” I squeezed my legs together, my hand holding Ryan’s in place.. “Shit.” 

It rocked me, hardcore, stealing the breath from my lungs as I shook in my seat. It was so much more than the first. It was so intense. My pussy was pulsating and radiating from this unbelievable pleasure. No matter how many orgasms this man has given me, it always takes me by surprise by how good it feels. 

No - not good. Fucking fantastic.

“That was…” I couldn’t finish that thought. The only way I could express to him what that meant to me was to return the favor, and then some. I was blissfully finger fucked into oblivion with a post orgasmic smile. 

Ryan just chuckled, that hearty laugh filling the quiet movie theater. We both looked at each other when we realized people started to stare, which only caused him to laugh more. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. There’s an encore I wanna catch.” I raised my eyebrow up at him in question as he removed his fingers from my warmth and helped zipped me back up. Thankfully no one caught that. “The encore where I fuck that smile off your face.” He laughed again, watching my smile fade into a look of pure ecstasy. 

I quivered in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> *Also posted on wattpad under Justonebreathx


End file.
